1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device disposed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, portable electronic devices have become an indispensable appliance to modern people in their everyday life. For example, the electronic device, such as a global positioning system (GPS), applied to a car is used to provide the traffic information for the user.
However, when a GPS electronic device is used in a car, the user may leave the GPS electronic device in the car due to negligence. If the GPS electronic device is left in the car and exposed to the sun for long, the GPS electronic device may be damaged due to the high temperature. Besides, the exposure of the GPS electronic device may attract burglary.
Furthermore, if the user would like to use a GPS electronic device in the car, the user needs to turn the GPS electronic device on after the car is turned on and shut the GPS electronic device down after arriving at the destination. Hence, it is indeed a trouble to the user.
The same problem occurs to other portable electronic devices such as the mobile phone or the personal digital assistant (PDA) as well.